Past's Revival
by PixieDemon1029
Summary: Set during the five years between season 1 and 2 and after the Brain has been defeated. The Titans are enjoying their time off when the old Team is called back together to face an enemy that know quite alot about Raven. Suck at Summaries, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice**

**_Line Break_**

It was a calm day in Jump City. No bank robberies or attacks on the city. No super villains attempting world (or city) domination. Stores were full; the people were happy, unafraid of any danger thanks to their protectors. The city's heroes, the Teen Titans, were enjoying their day off. Having recently returned from defeating the Brain and the Brotherhood of Evil, they were all exhausted and drained of power. A nice day without threats would let them recharge.

Some of the teens were asleep, along with all the younger children, but Robin had locked himself in his room to look for evidence of Slade's return. He had Kid Flash helping him, which confused most but none dared question it. Everyone knew that the two had known each other for a while, but when anyone asked where or when they had met, Robin would make up some excuse, like it was time for training or that he needed to search for Slade. Kid Flash would just run off and return later, when everyone had forgotten about the question.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, and Speedy were having a competition of various video games in front of the Titans' oversized TV. Starfire was in the kitchen with Argent, Jinx, and Bumblebee, whipping up one of her Tameranean recipes for her two unlucky victims to try.

Raven, clad in her usual leotard and dark navy cloak, was alone atop Titans' tower letting the cool air surround her body as she meditated. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted over and over, relaxing for the first time since the Titans had returned. It had seemed after the battle, everyone had wanted a piece of her. Raven do this; Raven can you help with that? It was overwhelming.

Then Terra came back. She had decided that after the fight, she ought to reveal that she remembered who she was. Terra had been on her hands and knees begging for forgiveness, especially from Raven, who refused to forgive her for her betrayal. Beast Boy, along with all the others, couldn't understand Raven's grudge when they had all agreed for Terra to have a second chance with the Titans.

But the half-demon had learned long ago that second chances ended in second betrayals, and they were always worse than the first time. Raven's fists clenched at the mere thought, returning the memories of her old 'friend'. That was the one and only time her trust and affection had gotten the best of her and it ended in disaster; she wouldn't let that happen again.

'_Thump, thump' _Raven opened her eyes to what sounded like a giant's footsteps, only to jump back in shock, barely catching herself, when she was face-to-face with one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Yes, Terra?" Annoyance dripped in Raven's voice, hissed through clenched teeth. Terra stood in front of her, floating on a boulder surrounded in a yellow energy.

"He-hey Raven. I just wanted to show you something." Hesitantly, Terra moved to the side to reveal the shape of a large raven in the ground. "I made it for you. Do you like it?" She stepped off her floating rock and stood next to Raven.

Raven let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Terra, I like it." The sentence came out more annoyed then Raven had intended. Terra gave her a large smile with a tinkle of hope in the geokinetic's eyes, completely unaware of the tone of the sentence. "But I won't forgive you. You nearly destroyed the Titans and you broke Beast Boy's heart."

The look of a hurt puppy crossed Terra's face when Raven finished her sentence. The sorceress turned and headed back into the tower. Terra listened to Raven's footsteps as she walked back inside. Once the door had slammed shut and Terra was, for certain, alone, she snapped. The boulder she had been standing on moments earlier flew to the ground, smashing the raven's face. Tears began to fill her goggles as she fell to her knees.

Terra knew Raven could be cruel and judgmental, but her and Slade's alliance was in the past. She had been trying so hard to show everyone that it was. Most saw that, they knew she was changing, that she regretted her decisions. All except Raven. Raven still treated her like a traitor. It's not like Raven hasn't done anything she doesn't regret in the past.

In fact, now that she thought about it, Terra didn't know anything about Raven's past. All the Titans knew, at least to her knowledge, was that she was born on Azarath and her powers are controlled by her emotions. She hadn't opened up at all.

Terra decided she would ask Starfire about it. Maybe she knew something that would help Terra gain Raven's forgiveness and, possibly, her trust. Hoping Starfire was still in the kitchen, Terra ran into the tower, mind-set on Raven.

**_Line Break_**

Klarion the Witch Boy stood in the Light's abandoned hide-out, Teekl resting at his feet. It had been nearly two years since he had heard from the old group, so he was quite surprised when the Brain had called the young Lord of Chaos to meet him. Ever since the Justice League had been saved by their brat team and the Brain had quit after Ocean-Master was kicked out, the Light had disbanded and broke almost all contact. At least, that's what Klarion had thought, but despite knowing that Vandal was probably going to get them together again once phase two was complete.

A purr and slight movement at his feet had pulled Klarion out of his thoughts. Teekl looked up at him. _"It seems we are the only ones here. Maybe this was just a prank." _They had been waiting for nearly an hour for someone to arrive.

"If this is a prank," Klarion said aloud to the feline at his feet, "the Brain can expect a dangerous surprise."

"The Brain called you too?" A feminine voice came from behind him. Klarion turned to find Queen Bee. "I just got here. How long have you been here?"

"Nearly an hour." Klarion tried to remain calm although he was annoyed and bored out of his mind. "Teekl thinks this might be a joke."

"From the Brain?" A new voice came from the shadows and Vandal Savage emerged, "I doubt it, although I too would like to know where he is…"

"Paris, France," Lex Luther strode in. At the blank looks he received, he elaborated. "When I received the call, I traced it back to Paris. But I thought the rest of you would like to know where he was, since he called you too." Lex pulled a remote out of his pocket, bringing up a holographic earth with a red dot on Paris at the touch of a button.

"Then let's go," Klarion waved his hand, opening a red portal and gestured for the others to go through. Vandal walked through, followed by Queen Bee and Lex. Klarion bent down and picked up Teekl and walk through the portal, closing it behind him. After the portal was closed a figure that had been hidden in the shadows moved quickly towards the door,

"I have to warn the others."

**_Line Break_**

**Pairings: Klarion/Raven**

**Artemis/Kid Flash Spifire or Jinx/Kid Flash Flinx**

**Robin/Starfire RobStar or Robin/Zatanna **

**Beast Boy/Terra**

**Rocket/Kaldur**

**Let me know what you think about the pairings, Klarion/Raven is definite; the others are subject to change based on your opinions. Also constructive criticism is welcome.**

**~Mira Casinova**


	2. Not a chapter, sorry

Hey this is not a chapter but we've got to get the word out so please read!

On June 23 (According to GTM timing) there will be a BLACK OUT!

Fanfiction is planning on taking down stories. I do not know the specifics but anything over M rated stories will be taken down. It could be yours or one of your favorites, so don't let it happen. FIGHT THE POWER!

On June 23 DO NOT enter the fanfiction site; do not log in, read, or review anything until June 23 is over. Please take part in this and spread the word, for how are we supposed to unleash our imaginations if we are restricted!

Thank you for reading this short rambling and please spread the word and take part in the black out on JUNE 23.

SAVE THE STORIES!


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own TT or YJ**

**_Line Break_**

"Hey Starfire, can I talk to you?" Terra approached the alien princess as she was cleaning the kitchen from her most recent baking session. Starfire put down the pots and turned to Terra.

"Of course, Friend Terra, what do you wish to speak of?" Terra took a deep breath before replying.

"Raven," Starfire's cheery expression fell a little. She was aware of Raven's darker feelings about Terra.

"What about Friend Raven?" Starfire hoped Terra wasn't going to ask about Raven's emotions, even she didn't understand how Raven thought. The incident with Puppet King had gotten them closer, but she still felt at times that she had no idea who Raven truly was under the hood and cloak.

"Why does she hate me?" Terra really hoped Starfire knew; she had thought she saw Raven confide in Starfire. Starfire sighed,

"I do not know Friend Terra, but I am sure she will do the coming around for you!" Starfire's cheery demeanor returned and she dragged Terra with her to the door, "Now Friend Terra, we must go to the mall of shopping!" Terra groaned out of both sadness of not knowing anything else about Raven and exasperation of having to take an all-day shopping trip with Starfire. Then an idea struck her.

"We should ask Raven to come with us." Starfire nodded in agreement with Terra's idea, maybe all Raven needed was to get to know Terra better, and maybe they would learn more about Raven along the way. She didn't know how write she was.

**_Line Break_**

Klarion stepped out of the portal and looked around. It was night, the Eiffel tower's lights could be seen very well. Lex pulled a device out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons.

"This way," Lex told them and they all followed him to a large pair of wooden doors sealed shut. Lex stepped back and the three adults looked at the Witch-Boy. Klarion turned his attention to the door and raised his hand, which started to glow red.

"_Rood nepo_,"***** Klarion recited, the doors opened and the four, plus Teekl, entered the building. The hallways were stone and had banners of the Brain hung all around. Klarion paused, turning to one and catching it on fire, much to his amusement.

"Klarion, can we please keep going?" Queen Bee asked him, struggling to keep her voice calm. Klarion shrugged and they continued. After about a minute of walking, Klarion decided to annoy the people with him, they were very funny when they were raging.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"****** Klarion repeatedly asked. He could see Bee biting her lip hard to keep from shouting, Vandal seething, and Lex tensing up.

"Can we please walk in _silence_?" Vandal hissed. Klarion nodded. Then, about 20 seconds later.

"Are we there yet?" Lex turned to Klarion, eye twitching.

"No," he said through his teeth, "we are not."

"Actually, we are." Vandal said relieved.

"Finally." Klarion said calmly.

The place looked like it had been through a war. Klarion turned to his left and laughed. The Brain was frozen in ice, along with what looked to be a lot of criminal wannabes. The other three looked over to what Klarion had laughed at, and found themselves restraining laughs as well.

Lex walked over to a large computer, and pressed a few buttons, releasing the Brain but none of his friends. The Brain bounced off the side of the platform and landed in Queen Bee's arms. If the Brain had eyes, they would surely be wide.

"Queen Bee, Lex, Vandal, Klarion," the Brain addressed them each in his French accent as Queen Bee put him of the ground. "I thank you for saving me, but how did you find me?"

"You set out a signal, remember?" Lex said, bored.

"Ah, yes, I see you got it," he spoke calmly, acting as if he had forgotten. "And since you here, I need some help with the Teen Titans, it seems I can't…"

"Teen Titans? Is this another junior Justice League?" Klarion complained, cutting him off.

"Not exactly, though there are some members, like Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash, the group remains unassociated with the Justice League," the Brain explained, "Anyway, it seems I remain unable to defeat them, but I blame that on lack of well-trained henchmen." They all knew he was talking about the others frozen. One of the Brain's machine bodies rolled out and put him on top of it. "Would any of you be willing to defeat them?" He asked, facing Klarion.

"Why would I do that?" Klarion retorted. He was already bored. The Brain thought for a moment on how to convince the Witch-Boy. Then he got an idea.

"They have a city; you could destroy it, or bring the chaos or whatever you do to get their attention," he hoped this would work. With all eyes on him, Klarion just shrugged.

"Eh, why not? So where are they?" The Brain turned to a computer screen, bringing up a small dot on the California coast.

"Jump City, California is where their base is located." Klarion smirked and waved his hand, opening a red portal and gestured for the others to go.

"To Jump City," Klarion waited for them to move and when nobody did, he sighed, "You either go to Jump City, or find your own way back." The Brain released Mallah and the group left. "The Titans won't know what hit'em."

**_Line Break_**

The teenage girl entered her apartment worried; the thoughts of what she witnessed still locked in her head. They were going to get the Brain, would the Light get back together? After the Light had supposedly disbanded, the Team had also broken up. Robin went off on his own, as well as Roy and Wally did too. Artemis left soon after, in search of Wally. Kaldur returned to Atlantis, and gave up his role as Aqualad to his friend. She, Conner, and Zatanna stayed together, and were now moving from city to city to avoid the League.

"Are you alright M'gann?" Conner walked in and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "You seem distressed." She nodded.

"I saw Klarion the Witch-Boy, Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, and Queen Bee meet. They are going after the Brain." Conner's eyes widened. "I'm afraid that they might get back together or worse…"

"Go after the Titans and Robin." Zatanna appeared in the room, having recently stopped a bank robbery.

"We have to warn them." Conner stated to the two girls. M'gann nodded.

"Alright then," Zatanna stepped towards them, "to Jump City." She raised her hand. "Ytic pmuj ni rewot snatit ot."******* A flash of light and the three were gone, on their way to warn their friends.

**_Line Break_**

***Open door**

**** Like he did in **_**Denial **_**when he and Abra were walking up the stairs with Kent Nelson**

*****To Titans Tower in Jump City**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you liked it. Also next chapter, I'll post the pairings, so let me know if you already haven't! And as always… REVIEW! And let me know how I'm doing or if you have anything you want to see.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own YJ or TT; pairings are posted at the end of this chapter. **

**_Line Break_**

Starfire and Terra approached Raven's room, ready to go to the mall. Terra had convinced the Tameranian to ask Raven to come because she knew the answer would be no if she asked. She stopped a few feet away from the door and responded to Starfire's confused glance.

"You said you would ask her, right?" Terra's nervousness showed. Starfire only nodded and knocked on the door. The metal door slid open and the dark sorceress stood in front of the alien girl.

"Friend Raven, would you like to journey to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked Raven, who hadn't seemed to notice Terra. Raven looked directly into Starfire's innocent eyes.

"I will as long as she," Raven nodded towards Terra, "isn't coming." Terra looked at her shoes and away from the dark sorceress.

"But Raven, we will have the fun, and the time of girls, please." Starfire used puppy dog eyes on Raven. It wouldn't convince her, but she knew that Starfire would go on forever until she agreed to go.

"Fine," Raven stepped out of her room. She shot a quick glare in Terra's direction, and then both were dragged out the door by an excited Starfire.

**_Line Break_**

Klarion stepped out of the portal to join his companions. The looks on their faces told him that they were far from happy at being forced to accompany him. He could see Lex already booking a ticket back to Metropolis at the nearest airport. The Brain was talking to some member of his freak show that he had insisted on freeing before they left.

He took the opportunity to look around. His portal had brought them to an alley. Across the street looked to be a shopping mall. A little down the street, he saw a pizza restaurant and more shops.

"Well, it has been wonderful to see you, but now Queen Bee and I must had to the airport," Lex said as the two left the alley and called for a taxi, both putting on disguises.

"I too must leave," said Vandal, "I did have _prior_ engagements to this." He spoke particularly to the Brain. Klarion snickered, for once Vandal wasn't mad at him, not that he cared either way. Vandal put on a hat and fake glasses and left in his disguise.

"Klarion," the Brain began, "why did you make them come here if you had no need for it?"

"Well, I wasn't going back to Paris, and apparently it isn't nice to abandon your allies in a foreign country. At least that's what she," Klarion nodded to the cat, "told me."

"You have a wise cat," the Brain said, making Teekl mew her approval and Klarion roll his eyes.

"You haven't left yet, I take it you want to watch."

"Yes mon ami..." The Brain added some French to his sentence. This annoyed Klarion because he didn't speak French, and didn't know if he was being insulted.

"Don't call me that. What does that mean?" Klarion interrupted him.

"I want to watch my enemies fall." He finished, as if the witch-boy hadn't spoken.

"Whatever, so where do we start?" Klarion asked the Brain.

"The Titans seem to like a pizza place up the road, I would suggest there."

"Wonderful, let's go. Come on Teekl," Klarion bent down a picked up his familiar, 'Let's go create some Chaos." Little did Klarion know, he was about to get a blast from the past, literally.\

**_Line Break_**

Zatanna, Conner and M'gann stepped out of the portal on top of Titans Tower. Before they did anything else, they called Kaldur in Atlantis, and Rocket, who they had no idea where she was. Kaldur said he would tell his friend and Rocket said she would be at Titans Tower in a day or two.

"Do you think Robin will be mad, I mean us just showing up. We haven't spoken in nearly two years." M'gann grabbed Conner's hand. He pulled his hand from hers, and then put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure they won't be mad at us, especially with what we have to say." He said then kissed the Martian's head. She nodded and they headed in the door to find the former members of the Team.

**_Line Break_**

**I know it is a short chapter; the next one will be much longer. Also next chapter, Klarion and the Brain fight the Titan Girls (well some of them). Anyway, here are the pairings**

**Main:**

**Klarion/Raven**

**Sub:**

**Chalant **

**SuperMartian**

**BB/Terra**

**Kaldur/Rocket**

**And Flinx!**

**There are the pairings. I'll try to update sometime next week. Until then, Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own YJ or TT**

**_Line Break_**

Jinx walked beside Raven, both of them behind Starfire and Terra. Jinx had her arms crossed across her chest, very annoyed with her current situation. She had been on her way to see if Kid Flash was finished helping Robin when Starfire had stopped her and insisted she join the three on a mall trip. She had shook her head 'no' and was about to start walking away when the Tameranian grabbed her arm and practically begged her to come. Jinx had still refused until Raven decided that she would prefer Jinx accompanies them so she wasn't alone with Terra and Starfire.

Raven had then whisper-threatened to bring out a piece of blackmail she had acquired when she had found Jinx and Kid at a party that may or may not have been serving alcohol. Jinx's cheeks had turned a dark shade of pink and she reluctantly agreed.

She looked up at Star, who was dragging Terra along with her to a popular clothes store. As soon as the geokinetic and the alien were in the store, she grabbed Raven's arm. Putting a finger to her lips when Raven had turned to her, Jinx gestured the dark magic user to follow her. Raven was hesitant at first, but then nodded when she realized Jinx's idea. The two began to sneak away from where Terra and Starfire were. They ran when they were nearly out of sight of the store.

The two made it to the door and were about to leave when an explosion behind them caught their attention. Groaning, they turned around and went to see the cause of the commotion. Another explosion came from the other end of the mall and the two ran over (well… Jinx ran, Raven flew or levitated) to find Starfire and Terra fighting Mallah and, it couldn't be… Raven's eyes grew wide as her mind began to spin. It couldn't be him, not here, not now, not again.

**_Line Break_**

Klarion had been very excited upon entering the city mall for it was full of people to bring chaos to. A dark smirk danced on his lips as he began to contemplate which spell he should start with. Finally deciding on some nice explosions, he snapped his fingers and blew up a few stores, each of which threw out bodies, both dead and alive, with its flames. He laughed as the humans were running like crazy, all with terror obvious in their eyes.

'_Pathetic mortals.' _Klarion thought, blowing up another store until Mallah's accent called out "Look out!" Klarion looked over only to get hit with a burst of green energy, which threw him back onto his butt. "What the hell…"

"You should not have attacked Jump City, please surrender now," a very feminine voice called out, Klarion looked to the source to find an orange girl with bright red hair and a purple outfit. Her eyes glowed green. He looked to Mallah who had been captured in a pile of rock. Behind him was a girl with blond hair and what looked like something some woods explorer would wear. Her eyes glowed yellow, as did the rocks. They were probably the Titans he had been told about. Laughing at his competition, he stood up to face the girls.

"Why do you laugh at us?" the orange one asked harshly, forms of green energy forming in her hands.

"Because," Klarion gave a snarky reply, "you and your friend are pathetic. You couldn't hope to defeat me, a Lord of Chaos." To prove his point, Klarion flicked his wrist and Mallah was free. Confusion filled the blonde's eyes as her powers were so easily contracted. Another lazy gesture with his wrist and she was thrown back into a wall. The orange one called to her, calling her Terra. The other, Terra, sat up groaning. Klarion shot a mystic energy blast at them; the alien turned around and tried to put up a shield, which proved useless against Klarion's magic.

Both girls were easily defeated, thrown to the ground by a force they couldn't begin to comprehend. It seemed Mallah hadn't even bothered to try assisting, which Klarion would never admit he was grateful for. He hated it when people got in his way.

Klarion now stood above them, eyes and aura glowing bright red, a demonic look on his excited pale face. He was ready to be rid of these pathetic excuses for fighters. He sensed magic coming at him from his side. He put up a shield to block the energy, but it, much to Klarion's shock, proved ineffective as the magic threw him away from the two heroes. It wiped the smirk off his face as he hit the ground. He looked up, ready to retaliate against his attacker, but then he saw her, Raven. His eyes grew wide with shock, his body unable to react.

Raven didn't hesitate when she attacked him again, throwing him farther back. She levitated over, landing in front of him. Klarion tried to get up to meet her but was held back when she chanted a short spell.

"Dnib mih," Black energy snaked around his body, forcing him to remain on his knees. He glanced up, his black eyes meeting her purple ones hidden behind the shadow of her hood.

"Hello Raven, long time, no see." Her eyes narrowed at the coolness in his voice, despite being captured. Then again, she knew that he wasn't going to be captive for long, only for how long it suited him. She had grown stronger since they last met, but was still nowhere near his level.

"Then it seems I was successful in avoiding you," she hissed, sounding darker than both had expected, placing her hands on her hips. They had both changed, grown older. Klarion noticed that her voice had grown more feminine, not the extent of the orange chic, but more so since they had been separated. She also now had nice curves that were nicely shown off in her leotard. Her aura had become more closed and isolated, pushing him out. It made him almost want to… He quickly shook the thought off. Attracted to Raven, the idea was supposed to repulse him. It did repulse him. "What are you doing here?"

"That's for me to know, and you to not." He replied, smirk returning full force. Raven's fist clenched. "Well, today was certainly interesting, ha-ha, until next time Rae." Snapping his fingers, he burst into a cloud of ash, making Mallah and Teekl, who had been with Mallah, follow with him. A final cackle could be heard echoing the halls of the mall.

Raven didn't move from where she stood. After a minute, Starfire broke the silence with a question Raven had known was coming.

"Friend Raven, who was that? How does he know you?" Raven sighed, knowing her greatest secret may not survive the week.

**_Line Break_**

**Hello Readers, I have returned. Hurray! Now that I've gotten my school stuff under control, updates will be much more frequent, as in there will not be months between updates. Yeah, sorry about that. All of my other stories will also be updated this weekend. Until the next chapter. My interesting attempt at a fight scene, what did you think? Was anybody too OOC? Please review, but don't flame, haters will not be accepted. **


End file.
